Clash
by Angel Of Childhood's End
Summary: Companion to Flutter. Logan as accepted the relationship between Scott and Bellion. Still it isn't fair for only Scott to find someone to truly love? Fate has decided to even the score. Here comes the mysterious Jasper, what secrets does he hide? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

This little tale wouldn't leave me alone so I figured I might as well tell it! Original characters belong to me, everyone else doesn't!

Logan felt his growl of irritation mirrored in the rumble from his bike as he soared down the road. He wondered why he was being put on a cheap ass mission like this but he knew the answer. Cyclops. Scott and he had still been pretty cold towards each other since Bellion's accident. He knew that the tension troubled the Shaman but he couldn't do anything about it. The fact that they were still friends drove Scott up the wall but he didn't have it in him to tell Bellion 'no'.

That thought brought a smirk of amusement to Logan's face. It was interesting to see the innocent shaman have Scott firmly wrapped around his finger and not even realize it. Scott had been very protective of Bellion after the incident and was determined to never make the beautiful Shaman fell that way ever again.

He also knew that Scott felt guilty because they had been unable to locate Bellion's people and it could only be assumed that they were unable to keep their reclusive lifestyle and had been forced to integrate into the villages. Their culture would now merge with the culture of whatever village they had joined and it would evolve, but parts of it, such as Bellion's place, would be lost.

Logan knew that where Bellion was concerned Scott was doing his best to make things right. However there was no helping the feelings they held towards each other. Perhaps if it had just been Bellion alone they might have been able to work past it for his sake. However there was also what had happened with Jean and so because of that, any relationship between them would always be stiff at the best.

Now to get him out of his hair Scott had sent him out on this bogus mission. There was a carnival that Xavier had been watching for a while. He was certain that there was a mutant presence inside of it however it seemed they were abnormally good at avoiding him. At first the Professor was just going to leave him alone, however during his last interaction with Cerebro he found out a little more about their power. It seemed they could see the future, and from the brief feelings he was able to encounter…they were not being held there willingly.

So now Logan was going to sniff him out, rescue him if necessary or at least recon the situation to see if there was reason to bring in more of the X men team. He figured that it wasn't all bad, he got a chance to get out of the school and sniff around a bit, at least sounded mildly interesting.

He came up on the carnival and took a casual look around. Nothing seemed out of place so far, it was pretty slow, there were people meandering around but it was early afternoon and most people wouldn't be coming until later.

His eyes drifted over the games and shook his head, what he was looking for wouldn't be there. The colorful tents caught his eye and he gave a small grim smile. That was more like what he was looking for. He doubted that the mutant would be kept out in the open if they were unwilling.

He looked them over and saw a fortuneteller's tent. He wondered if it would be the obvious choice and then shrugged and decided that he had to start somewhere. The tent was dark purple with a large eye drawn in blue over the top of it. He opened the flap and entered, nearly rolling his eyes at the amount of incense he was forced to deal with. There were hanging stones and bead and the usual accessories that one might expect.

There seemed to be no one in and he decided he might take the time to look around while he was waiting. If nothing turned up he'd move on, but he was starting to get the feeling that what he was looking for was going to be right here. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled up his leather jacket's collar and began to peer at all of the knickknacks, trying to see if any of them seemed to have some alternative purpose.

He was giving a mild warning when he heard soft bells clatter together and turned sharply. There was a young man standing in the back entrance to the tent. He had a small frown on his face as he peered around .he had short jet black hair that came down to his chin and simple black turtle neck and nice black jeans and black work boots. Logan was about to make a snide remark, wondering why this 'physic' didn't look as corny as his tent when he noticed something. The young man kept looking around the tent as if he sensed something was wrong but he didn't look at Logan or speak to him. It only took Logan a second to realize it, he was blind.

He stepped forward and watched as those eyes turned to him. They were a beautiful dark chestnut brown that was warm despite their lack of light. He gruffly cleared his throat as he asked "Are you the one I talk to about my fortune?"

He nearly winced as the words came out of his mouth and swore that he was going to get back at Cyclops for this. He waited to hear the young man's answer but he didn't have long when he was suddenly being dragged out of the tent. He dug his feet into the ground refusing to go but the young man frowned and pulled him harder to get him to follow. He decided to play along, he didn't like it but there were still people around and he figure that this meant the kid had something pretty important to tell him.

He was also impressed that he was able to lead so confidently with his lack of sight. Though Logan knew that if he had such a disability he would work his way to where he could function fully without it. Just like it seemed this kid had done.

They were by his bike by the time he had enough of this 'follow the leader' crap. He held his ground when they reached his machine and said "I think that's far enough bub, you can go ahead and say what you need to say but I ain't goin' any further."

The young man seemed to realize he was serious and nodded his head as he moved his head around, using his other senses to make sure that the area was clear. "I just had to make sure…" He said softy, his voice was slightly husky as if he either didn't talk much or always spoke in a whisper.

Logan was getting the feeling that the guy wasn't pulling his leg, but rather was simply being cautious. Which given what the professor had told them he could find that easy to believe. He wanted to hear as much as he could before they were either forced to leave. "Alright I get it, now what do you want to tell me?"

He said in his soft rough voice "My name is Jasper…I joined the carnival when I was a child, my mutation was well hidden by those close to me, but it recently came under new management and somehow he found out about my…condition. " He shook his head sadly "After he found out he would force me to read fortunes…"

He bit his lip and it was obvious that there was more that he wanted to say but fear held him back. This confirmed it for Logan, if Jasper was being held here against his will, it was time to go. He looked at the young man and said seriously "I can take you to a safe place, but I doubt you'll be able to come back, at least not for a while."

Jasper understood that Logan was giving him an option. He had known that Logan was coming and had already prepared himself for this and said his goodbyes. He knew that today was the day he was going to leave all he had ever known. He was alright with it, even excepted that this carnival was no longer the one he remembered growing up in. It had changed, and he could no longer stay here.

Logan watched the play of emotions over Jasper's face as he seemed to think over the fact he would be leaving this instant. He looked up at Logan with uncanny accuracy and smiled softly "I already knew that this was my only choice…to stay here any longer…I can't do that…"

Logan nodded and took a quickly look over at the carnival seeing if there were any others that were going to follow him. He leapt onto his bike and pulled Jasper on with him, easily lifting the light weight of the slender young man and s aid gruffly "Hold on."

Jasper gasped with excitement as they took off on the bike. He closed his eyes to protect them from the wind as he embraced the feeling of speed. He was finally free… he had everything precious to him on his person in a little satchel that Tulin had given him. He felt tears well up as he thought of the Native American who had been something of a father to him. Tulin knew that he was leaving and had covered for them so that he could escape with Logan. He had had to leave all of his clothing and belongings behind, but they weren't important. He could always get more, what mattered as Tulin often reminded him, was being happy.

Logan was surprised that the whole mission had gone well. He wondered if Jasper had known it would work that way or had foreseen him and had prepared ahead of time. Both were possible but he wasn't going to worry about it. The mission was completed and that meant that he was free to go home. He smirked, imagining the look on Scott's face when he returned only a couple hours later with no extra help needed.

Back at the school Scott was smiling in contentment as he lay in his large bed. When Bellion had moved into his room he had up graded to a larger size so that they would be comfortable. Of course Bellion had been impressed and concerned that he had been a burden on Scott.

One of Scott's favorite activities was to reassure Bellion that he was no such thing and that he was going to happily love him for as long as they lived. He hoped some day that Bellion would be able to accept such gifts without being so shy, but it was also something that he loved to see. The lovely blush on the shaman's tan cheeks never failed to enflame Scott's desire.

The contented smile slowly changed to a far more devious one as he rolled over on his side to where they slumbering shaman lay. Bellion had not taken well to the winters on the East Coast. He was fascinated with snow but after discovering how cold it could be had decided he far preferred to see it from the inside of the warm school.

Scott leaned over and kissed the soft, tan exposed shoulder that was near him as he slipped his hand around Bellion's waist and pulled and closed the small form close. He smiled when he heard the a soft moan from Bellion as his hand traveled lower and the second he touched what he was searching for Bellion reacted as he usually did. It always amazed Scott how sensitive the shaman could be.

The small body next to his began to tremble as he stroked his hand up and down, the slender hips began to arch and move with every action from Scott causing a reaction in the writhing form next to him. He smiled deviously as he leaned in and kissed the soft skin of Bellion's neck. "Did you enjoy your nap?" He murmured laughing as he heard Bellion's gasp of pleasure as he moved his hand _just_ right.

Bellion had known from the second Scott moved what he intended to do. He smiled as he was pulled close to Scott's body. Though he was too shy to say it he was happy with how much Scott loved to sexually play. He moaned when he felt Scott's hand move downward and because his lover knew him so well he was thrown into ecstasy with only a few well known moves.

Scott changed their positions so that he was now straddling Bellion's form and watched through his ruby vision the expressions on Bellion's face. Usually the shaman was so calm and reserved that this was the only time he could ever see him truly unleashed. He bent down and pressed his lips firmly to Bellion's relieved that he had gotten Logan out of the school so they could have an afternoon of peace to themselves. He didn't teach strategy for nothing.

Hope you like this new start! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope those of you reading this are enjoying it!

The ride back to the school was quiet. There was only the rumble of the bike as they made their way down the road. Both passengers were lost in their own thoughts. Logan was thinking about the warm arms wrapped around his waist that trembled every time they took a turn. He knew how frightening this must be for Jasper. Still something about him seemed odd and he was reluctant to put a name to what was causing his suspicions.

It had all happened to easily, that was where his first tendrils of concern had started. After all he was taking a very powerful mutant away from those who had held him against their will…shouldn't there have been some resistance? Of course it was more than easy to write it off as Jasper using his power in order to escape, still…that didn't seem quite right either. It was something, and until Logan knew what that something was he was going to be on his guard.

Jasper too was having lingering thoughts about his escape. He knew that it had cost those close to him dearly in order to ensure his escape. He knew that if they were caught there would be hard times for them. They had convinced him they considered the risk was worth it…and he could only hope that their futures would be bright. He knew why he couldn't see their futures, and tried not to think about what that could mean.

He could feel Logan tense as he wrapped his arms around him. It was instinctive, he couldn't quite resist when they would take a turn. He had never thought to be afraid of his disability. He had learned to live his life with it…or rather without it. Still…he supposed that his first time on a bike was a reasonable excuse to cling like this to Logan. It was unfair, but he had the advantage of knowing what would happen between them, so he saw no harm. He would simply have to wait.

He knew they were approaching the school when Logan began to slow down. He wondered what this school would look like. He imagined it as a warm and welcoming place. It was a haven for mutants after all isn't that what it should look like? He heard Logan talk into something at the gate. He was ordering someone by the name of Cyclops to meet him at the door.

In his bed in the school Scott wondered if Logan had another power that enabled him to make his life miserable. He turned to his side and saw that Bellion was smiling softly up at him. It seemed that his lover always knew how to calm him down. He shook his head and murmured "If you didn't like him so much…" He leaned in for a kiss before getting up to begin dressing.

Bellion responded sweetly to the kiss before following Scott's example. He sighed when he heard the irritation in Scott's voice. He wished there was something he could do that would help improve the relationship between the two men who were so important to him. He began to put on his robes and wondered if this new mutant would somehow be able to help.

They made their way out of their cozy room and down the hall. Bellion no longer thought of this place as strange or unnatural, it had become home to him. Although he didn't know if he could be as comfortable as he was without the gardens and trees that surrounded it. He lightly traced his hand down the walls as he descended the stairs. Perhaps it would become a home and refuge for their new guest as well.

They met Logan in the main entry way and Bellion greeted him with a smile before turning his attentions to their guest. He could tell that he was very powerful. His senses were tingling as he stepped closer to the other mutant. He turned to Logan to see if he would introduce them but visibly wilted with disappointment as he saw how things had already dissolved.

Scott had only cast a passing glance at the new mutant before stepping into Logan's space "I thought I told you this was supposed to be a recon mission? You were only supposed to rescue him if things were dire! How do we even know if he can be trusted?"

Logan had known to expect this. He had only a short moment to bask in Bellion's kind smile before Scott ruined it all. He growled in irritation and said "Hey there wasn't much choice and I don't see why you're complaining! _You_ weren't the one being held against your will, why let him rot there if we could get him out? I thought the overall objective was to _rescue_ him!"

The shaman only watched the argument for a moment before shaking his head sadly. He decided if neither his lover nor his friend could welcome their guest properly than the task fell to him. He reached forward and clasped their guest's hands in his own. "Forgive them for their…discourtesy, they are often like that do not take it personally. " He smiled softly as he said "My name is Bellion…what is yours?"

Jasper had begun to feel unwelcome when the one he assumed was 'Cyclops' immediately began to rail into Logan as soon as they entered. He had almost begun to think there was a flaw with his vision when his hands were taken warmly and he looked in the direction that he could hear softly woven fabrics moving from.

He could almost feel the warmth of Bellion's smile as he was welcomed and relaxed visibly. Just one touch from Bellion and he was reassured that he was indeed welcome "I'm Jasper…It's not Logan's fault that he took me so suddenly. I had very little time to leave and there was only one opportunity that I could guarantee."

Bellion nodded, realizing shortly that Jasper's gift had come at a price. "Indeed, you are a seer correct?" He bowed his head in respect and humbly said "I will do everything in my power to give you the peace you must need after carrying such a heavy burden."

Jasper was quickly beginning to understand that Bellion was quite unusual, but there seemed to be nothing but pureness from him. "Thank you…I was starting to doubt if I had been right to come."

His sentence seemed to move Bellion from out of his usual calm state as he frowned softly in the direction of Scott and Logan who were still arguing. He gave Jasper's hands a reassuring squeeze before turning to his dear ones, a hard look in his strange eyes as he said. "You both should be ashamed, this school is a refuge for those who need safeguarding…it seems that because of your petty arguments you have forgotten that." He shook his head and said softly "The way that you have welcomed our friend in need is disappointing."

He turned his back to them and took Jasper's hands once again "Let them settle their differences as they see fit, I will take you to the professor and introduce you." With one last look over his shoulders he gently guided Jasper to the Professor's office.

Scott and Logan had been going over the same lines they had said to each other before and were slowly deteriorating into the realm of fist fighting. Then Bellion's softly spoken words stopped them cold. Scott had never seen Bellion so upset before. Bellion had always been saddened when their arguments took place in front of him.

However it seemed that the shaman found it inexcusable for them to behave in such a way in front of their guest. And after a few seconds they both realized that it indeed was. They exchanged shamed glances as they hurried after the two, wondering what the professor would have to say about their behavior. Or worse…how long Bellion would be upset with them.

By the time they got to the Professor's office Bellion had already introduced Jasper and they were filling out the paperwork he would need in order to stay at the school. The professor looked up at them sternly over the papers as he finished explaining to Jasper that he could stay as long as he liked and that Bellion had been in a similar situation like himself only a few months ago. He didn't say anything to two of his best X-Men. The professor seemed to think that Bellion was doing a suitable job by himself.

Jasper had at first been uncomfortable after what had taken place when they had entered. He felt reassured however with Bellion's warm arm around his shoulder as he walked him by Logan and Scott without a word and gently said "I'll be happy to show you to your room so that you can get settled."

He was having a hard time hiding his smile of amusement. He knew from holding on to him that Logan was relatively large and assumed that Scott was his equal either in size or strength since he hadn't been afraid to go toe to toe with him. Yet despite their strength and skills they seemed to be as tame as puppies because of this slender softly spoken Shaman. It was both amazing and amusing, he wondered if Bellion would ever tell him his secret. He would need it when he and Logan eventually got together after all.

Bellion guided their guest to a room that was designed with his needs in mind. The professor had spared no expense or thought when he had created the school and so there was a room set up with Jasper's own disability firmly in mind. Bellion bowed and said "If you need anything simply press the button by the light switch or the one by your bed. Either I or someone else reliable will be at your side in an instant."

With that Bellion left to give him space so that he could settle in. Something that he was very grateful for even if he did wish he could be present as Bellion gave Logan and Scott the talking too he assumed they were about to receive.

Scott and Logan had followed at a distance behind the Shaman but had stopped a little ways off from Jasper's room. The Shaman seemed to have his eyes closed as he walked towards them, it appeared almost as if he was trying to meditate as he walked when he stopped a few feet away from them and slowly opened his eyes.

Bellion had turned and saw Scott and Logan waiting as he had assumed they would. He could feel his anger at them rising and so did his best to calm it as he approached them. When he was a reasonable distance away he opened his eyes. His anger wasn't as calm as he would like, but he could only control so much about his emotions.

"I hope you too are pleased with yourselves welcoming our guest in such a fashion…he just came out of a deplorable situation and you welcome him by treating him as if he were some sort of threat! It is a small wonder that he didn't simply leave at once!"

Though he was not shouting Bellion was speaking louder than they had ever heard him and Scott and Logan were almost hanging their heads in shame. "It wasn't like that…" Scott said softly as he reached forward and gently grasped Bellion's shoulder. His touch wasn't spurned, but it wasn't welcome either.

Scott sighed, he felt ill at the thought that Bellion was upset with him. More upset than he had ever seen him in fact. He felt his stomach churn uneasily as he said "I am always protective of our students…we create plans so that everything is safe for both those we bring in and those who are already here…" He finished his sentence softly as he reached up to caress Bellion's cheek.

Logan stepped forward and said "I didn't go according to plan because the guy didn't give me much of a choice… he was pretty clear about it being his only assured chance to get out of their safely. He is a seer after all. I got defensive because one eye here jumped by ass before I could even explain."

It wasn't in Logan's nature to apologize. However explaining his actions calmly was almost as good and Bellion smiled gently at both of them. "I know you both very well and understand that your natures often work against you even when your intentions are pure. Our guest however does not have the benefit of knowing you…perhaps you can give your reasonable explanations to him after he has settled."

Scott visibly relaxed and pulled Bellion against him as he murmured into the Shaman's soft neck "Of course we will." He gave it a tender kiss and promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep Bellion from getting so upset at him again.

Logan nodded and gave Bellion his usual smile "Of course we will."

Bellion was pleased with their promises and nodded as he wrapped his arms with acceptance around Scott. He wondered to himself if perhaps Logan too would soon have someone to accept him for all he was. He had a special feeling about their new friend Jasper.

Hope you guys are into this! More to come!


End file.
